


I Just Want To Get Lost In Your Lungs

by Watabi12



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: They have a threesome. Marcus (sub) POV.





	I Just Want To Get Lost In Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinky short. I don't know what to tell you, lol. Comments appreciated. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Title is lyrics from 'Single' by The Neighbourhood.

Marcus had found himself attracted to Diana since the first moment he met her – her long hair, sharp tongue and light eyes embedded themselves in his mind. But never had he thought that he would end up lying palely naked on Matthew’s bed whilst they both stared down sternly at him as he shivered and attempted to evade eye contact.

‘What shall we do with him first Matthew?’ Diana asked, smiling playfully. Matthew’s expression was characteristically serious and cold. Marcus swallowed. Matthew pouted. He slowly walked over to a drawer, never once taking his eyes away from Marcus and then turned to open it. He rummaged around and produced a solid, scarlet gag. Matthew threw it over to Diana who caught it.

‘Play with him,’ Matthew said sternly. He shook his black blazer from his hard shoulders and sat down in a chair that faced the bed – he had the perfect view of everything.

‘M-maybe -,’ Marcus whispered, mouth dry.

‘Who said you could speak?’ Matthew interjected firmly.

‘I’ll have to get that gag on you quicker than I thought,’ Diana smirked.

     She stepped closer towards the bed and Marcus clenched his jaw. It didn’t seem right for him to be exposed whilst they were both fully clothed but his cock didn’t seem agree, already stiffening at the mere prospect of being bounded and broken beyond his wildest dreams. Diana crawled onto the bed until she was kneeling beside Marcus’ head. She reached out to softly stroke his dark hair and he whimpered – the contact already too much to bear.

‘Open up.’ Marcus did. Diana placed the ball into his mouth and fastened it around his head. ‘Good boy.’ Marcus simpered softly. He wanted to be their good boy – but Matthew’s especially. He glanced in Matthew’s direction, he was sitting quietly in the chair, legs crossed with a pensive express on his face.

‘Tie him up,’ Matthew directed. Diana smirked wickedly.

‘Arms up,’ she insisted. Marcus obeyed, putting his arms above his head. He was tense… waiting for whatever fate had in store for him. Diana twisted the threads on her wrists.

 

_‘Bind this sucker with these threads_

_Tie him to this deadly bed_

_Do not let him shake the binds_

_Until his body leaves heat behind.’_

 

Rope seem to come out of nowhere and before Marcus knew it – he was tied up by his wrists and ankles to the bed; compelled by her magic not to move an inch. Diana was smiling darkly which made Marcus nervous – the weight of her spell pushing down on him; holding him in submission; suspended, desperate and vulnerable for both of them. Diana sunk down to settle between his thighs. Her fingertips crept up his inner thighs so gently that he wasn’t even certain that she had touched him. She didn’t say or do anything for at least a minute. Marcus tried to relax into the silence.

Just as her breathes were forcing his eyes shut, his whole body surged as her lips stretched around the head of his cock unexpectedly. He keened painfully against the weight of the spell and the binds twisted tighter around his skin. Diana sunk lower; Marcus whined as she played with him – sucking lightly and never ever giving him what he craved. She continued this with patience until Marcus was aching and shaking – ducking her head down to suck softly, never with any intent or friction. Marcus was powerless. All he could do was focus on the feeling of the restraints gripping more as he tried to fight them and snapping into the gag that held up against his killer bite. By the time Diana pulled away, Marcus would have been ready to beg for mercy. He thought Diana was perhaps going to let up – just enough to let his body rest but he witness how the darkness shifted in her eyes.

     ‘You’re being so good, baby boy,’ Diana whispered. He watched as she reached down to cast a spell again. She turned him over onto his stomach, cock trapped between his tied up body and sheets of the bed; every movement vibrating through him. Now he was blind as well as powerless and speechless. He didn’t bother trying anymore – slamming his eyes to the room; only navigating the feel of Diana’s fingertips. She knead his arse cheek and Marcus’ muscles tensed. He groaned around the gag.

‘You like that, huh?’ Diana chuckled.

Marcus felt her pull his cheeks apart and her middle finger pressed against his hole causing him shiver. She didn’t have the same reserve this time. She slipped it inside him with purpose and intent, fingering him slowly at first. Diana’s speed grew roughly and not letting up until Marcus was wreathing and crying out, tears streaming from his eyes, trickling down his face.

‘Diana stop,’ Matthew finally interjected, coolly. Marcus heard footsteps slowly increase in volume towards the bed. Frozen breath pressed against his ear. Then an icy tongue licked across the back of his neck, hard enough to bruise. Marcus was unravelling so quickly – he was always so easily crushed by Matthew’s will and desires. A mere look would send him spiralling into wanting to please and serve him by any possible method; no matter how humiliating. ‘He’s ready for daddy to have a little fun now.’


End file.
